A Journey in Time
by JacobB1996
Summary: is a completed original series that is meant to showcase what I reckon Doctor Who should have been like.
1. Episode One

A young lady of genuinely stately appearance ganders from afar as an enthusiastic Doctor fiddles with the controls on his T.A.R.D.I.S. "So, where are we going, my raggedy Doctor?"

Her voice was rather serene - like grass on a brick wall, or a patch of ice in an expansion of water - for it was as if the Doctor hadn't heard anything like that before.

Mouth agape in excitation, eyebrows raised in a sneakily flirty manner, he turned around and instinctively sighed from the utmost glory that the question had brought.

"Everywhere." He went on to state this rather prudently because to him the answer was quite obvious. "We're going everywhere. There will be no location left undiscovered; there will remain no unvisited province."

River looked deep into the Doctor's eyeballs and whilst she did so she took his hand and right then everything she ever experienced with the Doctor flew by in what seemed like a mere few seconds.

The Doctor smiled lightheartedly. "I remember that," he muttered, crying a little bit, all the while River's eyes dilated in fear of what memories the Doctor would receive and how he would subsequently react to them.

His expression suddenly devolved from happiness and general serenity to that of doom and the sight of the insufficient tears dripping down her raggedy doctor's rosy cheeks made River burst in to tears herself.

"I'm very sorry;" River tried to apologize - to compel him in to granting her her much needed repentance - but she knew her apology was as inane as the Doctor's apathy for human kindness and perseverance.

"You have to understand - I was commanded, by forces unknown, to take your life, and frankly I had no choice." River took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, and saw the Doctor's tears as they fled down his cheeks.

"Please, Doctor - you have to understand." She stuttered, but in all honesty she really didn't want her apology to be accepted, because then that would make the incessant suspense void and therefore meaningless.

He opened his eyes, for he felt commotion from afar, perhaps something that was interfering with the T.A.R.D.I.S - but when he did he saw River passed out. "River?" He asked, his eyes widened from fear and panic.

She was barely breathing, all her breaths caused her chest to quiver in anticipation; her mouth was not open, there were wounds present on her neck, and he felt a ghostly force from afar.

Whilst smoke begun to gather all around him, his chest hoisted in utter misery - and he grabbed the surface of his chest and beat it quite virulently, in an effort to relieve his pain, all the while River continued to heave.

Sweat drizzled atop his forehead and he felt himself being dragged out his T.A.R.D.I.S and thrown on to a rugged ground below him, although he was in too much pain to even open his eyes to view what was around him.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Episode Two

"Where am I?"

The Doctor opened his eyes, his pain beginning to diminish ever so slightly, only to be replaced with an intense curiosity of the world around him.

He turned around and saw River, sprawled athwart on a stretcher, her brains removed and to her side, tons of wires connected to it, and felt himself somehow responsible.

"You are on a different planet," a voice slithered from afar. "You are being punished for your violations of galactic law. If you try to escape, you will be executed."

The voice diminished faster than it had slithered among him. He looked to his side and saw River, her brains back in her cranium, her eyes now dilated in bemusement.

"I must kill the Doctor;" she spoke in a rather robotic voice. "I must kill the doctor;" she repeated, her voice cracking at the highest decibel possible - and the Doctor backed away - his eyes now uncontrollably widened.

There was no escaping the materialization in front of him, for an angry woman is an angry woman, no matter the attire thereof. You can't mask a lady's fury no matter how they're dressed or no matter how they may appear.

"Please, Doctor!" He heard a faint but irrelevant scream from even farther away, but he couldn't quite identify where the presence spoke from or even if it appeared in the first place. "I'm trapped in here - please help me!"

There was a choking sound from the individual in front of him and the robotic entity fell to the floor faster than it had arrived. And there River was - with his sonic screwdriver in hand - smile on her face.

What little contusions appeared on her body was clearly made up by the vast amount of pain and grief evident on the wrinkly dowries on her ageless face. It was as if all this were all some type of cruel, barbarous joke.

"What? A little monster scare you?" She chuckled, drawing her neck back in guileless laughter. "Whatever happened to the infallible rigidity of your cleverness? Did it disappear along with Pond?"

The Doctor's mouth was agape in unrestrained fury. He felt as if he could pounce at her any moment, even though at one moment in time he had married this monster.

"How dare you!" He screamed, the reverberation of which trickled through the frightening atmosphere, and the intimidation of which made both he and River shiver in anticipation and instinct.

"Now give me back my driver!"

He refused to compromise, reaching over to the figure in front of him and trying to grab it himself, but the screwdriver psychically rose above River, and River chuckled in fury and an evident lack of congeniality.

"Ah, ah, ah!" River screeched, causing all windows around her to shatter at the instantaneous rattle of her monstrous voice.

"You ain't gettin' your sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor crinkled his forehead in disgust, the tears of fury and sadness rolling down his cheeks at faster miles per hour than ever before. "How's it feel, Doctor, to be betrayed?"

He sighed, and pressed his elongated fingers against his temples in somber distress. "I love you, River - you know that - and there's nothing I ever did that wasn't for your benefit."

"How about the War, Doctor?" River was now crying. "I'm a time lord, too, you know. How's it feel to be excluded from prominence?"

The Doctor spat on the ground and watched the heat of it sizzle. He had to spit up his tears because it was making him get heartburn and he knew time lords also died from heartburn. "What do you mean?" He squinted.

"Doctor, we all know you fought the war for your exclusive benefit, to make yourself feel better about your adventures and the catalysts you cause afterwards - not for the benefit of any type of being."

"That is not true." The Doctor denied this observation, but he knew it to be true. Admitting something like that, though, is not what a time lord does. They deal with the aftermath and deny all responsibility thereof.

River sighed, for in a split second her body was thrown to the ground by an invisible figure from above, causing her to continually heave and lurch up massive amounts of vomit. She opened her eyes moments afterwards.

The doctor begun to regenerate - and so he did so, whilst he had wept, and wept, for all the tearful remorse begun to make its weight and prominence known among the foggy ambiguity of his memories.

All the remorse of what he had caused others grew more prominently and faster than ever before, for no matter what, no matter which incarnation he was, he would always appear the very same to others.

River let out a scream of terror, and the Doctor, feeling newer than ever before, had opened his eyes, only to see vehicular rubble around him and intermittent flames placed every so steps from each other.


End file.
